


事后清晨

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225





	事后清晨

亚茨拉菲尔的公寓在书店楼上。

公寓很小，恰好够一个人活动，两个人则有点挤。卧室里有一张小床，放在靠窗的位置，每天早上阳光会从窗外透过来洒在床上。

亚茨拉菲尔醒得很早，他侧着身子，和阳光躺在一起。

他的床单枕套和被罩都是卡其色格子纹，一百多年以来天使努力将这些织物护理得很好。他也换过几次床上用品，但每次都会选格子纹，卡其色或者浅咖色的格子纹，各种各样的格子纹。

天使觉得格子纹很时髦——是那种永不会过时的经典时尚——而克鲁利对此嗤之以鼻。恶魔不会放过任何一个嘲笑格子纹的机会。

而现在，那个恶魔就躺在格子纹床单上，把半张脸都埋在套着格子纹枕套的枕头里。他们昨晚共度了非常美妙的一段时光，温柔情事结束在绵长亲吻里。

亚茨拉菲尔没打算叫醒克鲁利，他喜欢看他亲爱的男孩在格子纹织物和清晨阳光里熟睡的样子。窗子开了一条缝，他的目光和晨风一起落在克鲁利身上。

亚茨拉菲尔是由许多柔软的线条构成的——曲线，半圆以及圆润的弧线，没有尖锐转角，每一块骨头都被小心翼翼地包裹起来，好比在薄饼上涂上一大坨淡奶油。

而克鲁利浑身都是尖锐线条，特别利落，骨骼在紧绷的皮肤下面撑起漂亮的凸起和凹陷。像一道甜品中被放在奶油上面的巧克力片或者薄饼干，脆韧纤薄，特别美味。这些巧克力片或者薄饼干被放置在奶油上的时候，显得乖巧轻盈，而奶油可以轻柔又均匀地把巧克力脆片整个裹起来，不留一点空白。

亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利的头发。在发胶发泥发蜡发油或者最古老的定型剂被发明出来之前，克鲁利的头发一直都打着卷儿披在背后、落在肩头，或者垂在脸颊两侧。他鬓角的纹身在红头发之后若隐若现，那条黝黑小蛇总是在一片红色里相当调皮地躲躲藏藏、爬行穿梭。

如果那时候他们的关系像现在这样亲近——如果他们都能再稍微主动一点，或者早一点从阵营的管辖之下挣脱出来，那么亚茨拉菲尔大概会非常享受每天早上给克鲁利梳头发的时光。他可以把他漂亮的长发编成各种各样的辫子，或者盘起来。

后来有了定型喷雾。邪恶的发明，说不定就是这条蛇自己撺掇人类发明出来的。于是克鲁利总喜欢用各种定型剂把头发弄得硬邦邦。

他说这样比较有型。亚茨拉菲尔知道自己对于“有型”以及“时髦”的理解跟克鲁利相差甚远，他不是很理解恶魔关于“有型”的定义到底是什么，只是知道这些定型剂让克鲁利的头发变得——手感特别差。

所以他很珍惜两个人刚洗完澡的时光，或者起床之前的时光，这段时间里克鲁利的头发上没有定型剂，依旧蓬松柔软，摸起来相当舒服。他们偎依在一起互相亲吻、拥抱和拥有的时候，亚茨拉菲尔特别喜欢将手指没入他的红头发里，让发丝在自己指缝里流动，在掌心搔痒。

亚茨拉菲尔往前蹭了蹭，缩短他和恶魔之间的距离，然后鼓起腮轻轻吹了口气——克鲁利头顶上翘起来的两根头发被吹得抖了两下，天使心满意足地笑起来。

翘成鸟窝状的头发下面是克鲁利的额头、突出来的眉骨、笔直的鼻梁和漂亮的颧骨，以及线条紧绷利落的下颌。他的睫毛很长，非常浓密，半阖着眼抖动的时候像那对同样漆黑的翅膀。亚茨拉菲尔能回忆起他们昨晚的每一个细节，他的男孩眼角湿润，爱意和眼睛里的金色一起弥漫开来，铺成迷蒙璀璨的一片梦，那对漆黑的翅膀就在这片梦之上扇动、飞翔。

克鲁利在睡梦里嘀嘀咕咕地说了一句什么东西，发出猫咪蜷成毛球打盹时的声音，然后颇为满意地咂咂嘴，伸出舌头舔过上唇。

他的男孩总是会发出各种各样意义不明的声音，总是有那么多细细碎碎的小动作。这一切在亚茨拉菲尔看来都可爱至极。克鲁利的唇形很特别，上唇薄而锋利，下唇丰满、微向前突，放松的时候线条优美古典，唇角向两边勾起的时候会拉出尖锐迷人的线条。是一种有点危险的美感，像他黑红相间的华丽鳞片和獠牙上致命的毒液，美丽和危险总是相伴而行，且相辅相成。

而在亚茨拉菲尔面前，在深爱的天使面前，这条蛇会收起他全部的锋芒敛起所有毒液，把柔软脆弱的下颌、七寸和红肚皮大大方方地袒露在天使面前，邀请那双柔软丰腴的手大胆探索和触摸自己浑身上下每一个角落。

亚茨拉菲尔确实也是这么做的。他知晓这具身体全部的秘密，不管是蛇的形态，还是人类的形态。他知晓每一个能让这条蛇蜷着身体笑出来或者发出动情喘息的地方，知晓如何让他亲爱的男孩获得抚慰、安全感以及更加强烈鲜明的快乐。

克鲁利的脖子颀长，喉结突出，锁骨轮廓纤细优美，完全可以被美术学院的老师们拿来当做典型案例进行人体构造讲解。他颈侧的位置还留着一片淤红。亚茨拉菲尔眯了眯眼睛，那是他昨晚亲自留上去的——他用唇舌触摸着克鲁利颈侧柔软敏感的皮肤，在上面舔舐，留下湿润痕迹，然后轻轻吮吸。他能感到皮肤下面流动的血液跳动的脉搏。克鲁利喘息和吞咽时喉结上下滚动，脖颈两侧的筋络随之紧绷或者放松，是一种毫不做作的挑逗。

这合情合理。恶魔本就该擅长诱惑他人。而对亚茨拉菲尔来说，他的男孩在流露最真实的情感给出最自然的反馈时——才是最诱人的。而他此时此刻恰恰对自己是多么漂亮多么诱人这件事毫无自知。

克鲁利的肩膀不算宽，胸膛也不算饱满。按照人类的标准来说，他始终有些太瘦了。他侧身躺在卡其色格子纹床单上，上半身赤裸，肩部和上臂组成一个尖利锐角，薄薄的一层肌肉包裹覆盖在修长骨骼上。他的皮肤是小麦色，毛孔里散发出阳光、红酒、皮革和一点点烟灰的味道。

这些都是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的味道。他会用掌心、指腹、鼻尖和唇舌碰触克鲁利的皮肤，让他的躯体战栗颤抖，舒展或者蜷缩，紧绷或者彻底摊开。他把克鲁利身体里散发出的味道吸进鼻腔，或者和亲吻一起吞入口中。

他的男孩肩头和胸口上散落着淡淡的吻痕。其实这些小痕迹只需要吹一口气、一个响指或者一个随随便便的小奇迹就可以去掉，可克鲁利喜欢让吻痕留在皮肤上，甚至还动过念头用奇迹让它们留得更久。亚茨拉菲尔觉得这真的没什么必要，反正他们每周都有几个晚上可以留下一些新的痕迹。

他的身体线条从肋骨开始慢慢收拢，至腰部收成非常细窄的利落直线。克鲁利的腰无时无刻不在提醒亚茨拉菲尔，这是一条蛇，是一条蛇。

他的腰比寻常人类稍微长出来大概两节脊椎骨，柔韧而优美，同时非常细。天使可以轻而易举地把自己整个手掌没入他腰部的凹陷里，或者轻轻松松地用一条胳膊就搂住他亲爱的男孩。这截腰还很软，在直立行走或者坐在什么地方时可以瘫软得仿佛没有骨头，也可以在床单上、浴缸里和老旧办公桌上扭成各种各样不可思议的角度和弧度。

亚茨拉菲尔目光继续向下，克鲁利在腰侧收得细而紧窄的线条向下流淌。他侧面躺着，面朝亚茨拉菲尔，腰部以下都埋在被子里，格子纹薄被阻挡了天使的视线。

但是没关系，他全都记得，记得一清二楚——他记得他的男孩有挺翘结实但不算太浑圆饱满的小屁股，后腰窝上留着自己的吻痕。他记得克鲁利那两条修长笔直让人艳羡的腿，大腿匀称有力，小腿像十几岁的少年人那样被柔韧鲜活的条状肌肉包裹，纤细脚踝上有一小块突出来的骨头。

他记得这双腿是怎样迈动、跳跃、奔跑，如何在坐着的时候大大咧咧地敞开或者交叉绞成一股麻花，如何毫不规矩地踩在沙发上或者翘在桌上。当然也记得这双腿如何架在自己肩头、热情地缠住自己的腰，或者调皮又带些侵略性地顶进自己双腿之间。

克鲁利是一条蛇，双腿相当于他的蛇尾，他可以用这双腿做很多事情。

亚茨拉菲尔的目光和阳光以及清晨的风一起落在克鲁利身上，在他的发丝间搔痒，从他肩头上滑落，溜过他腰腹间的凹陷和敏感的脖颈。

克鲁利在枕头上蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

亚茨拉菲尔笑着凝望他，橄榄色眼睛里盛着和阳光一样明亮温和的爱意。

“早，亲爱的。”他说。

这条蛇还没彻底睡醒，迷迷瞪瞪地愣了一会儿，肢体比大脑先一步做出了反应。他懒洋洋地笑着蹭进亚茨拉菲尔怀里，把头埋在天使雪白柔软的胸前，用从鼻腔里挤出来的粘稠声音说：

“早，天使。”


End file.
